Rivalries and Reunions
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: Just because you happen to be considered rivals, doesn't mean that your emotions are strictly set to utter hatred of the other person. In fact, things just might prove to turn into something you couldn't even imagine... (A drabble based on two OC pairings.) (Contains: OCXOC and Crack!OCXCanon, however the OCXCanon isn't a romance, just a rivalry.)


**Author's Note: While this does contain a Crackship! of an OC and Canon, this does not quite qualify as a romance. In fact, it can very easily be read as a friendship/rivalry. (In fact, I'm a very loyal GreenXBlue and GreenXLeaf shipper) So, please do not be offended by the inclusion of this Crackhip. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

><p><strong>ChampionsShipping (Aaron Brunt and Renée Trenton)<strong>

* * *

><p>She hated waiting.<p>

Renée Trenton simply glared at the young male across the field, waiting for the crowd to leave him alone so she could finally challenge him to a battle. She was so sick and tired of the fact that the populace of Kalos seemed to flock around their Champion with every step they took, making it almost impossible to talk or to engage in a simple battle.

Of course, being the Champion of Johto and Kanto made her realize just how important those long talks with your fans were.

The navy-blue-haired male ran a hand through his tall hair before seeming to motion towards the girl on the hill. Renée's heart raced as the famous trainer slipped out of the crowd and made his way toward her, his long jacket billowing out behind him with every step he took.

"Finally!" The brunette grinned as the Champion stopped with his hands on his thighs, panting for his breath after racing up the last half of the incline. "I was starting to think I had to drag you out of there myself, Aaron!"

Aaron Brunt, past Champion of Unova and current holder of the Kalosian crown just let out a breath of a laugh and stood up straight.

"If you did, I would have to publicly scold you for being impatient."

"Pah!" The girl simply folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "Don't get all high and mighty, Mr. Serious!" She opened one of her vibrant blue eyes to find him simply raising an eyebrow and smirking in return. "All I want is a battle with my rival! Is that _really_ too much to ask?"

Aaron shook his head and just pulled out his Charizard's Pokéball.

"Well then, shall we get started, Miss Impatient?"

Renée laughed and quickly entered her battle stance, her trusty Blastoise's Pokéball tightly clenched in her hand.

"I thought you would never ask, Spike-Head!"

* * *

><p><strong>[CrackShip!] UtterPainShipping (Kayla and Green Oak)<strong>

* * *

><p>A brunette strutted through Viridian City with a wide grin as her beloved partner Glaceon trailed her, the duo aiming to receive their last badge in the Kanto region. The girl stopped beside the old Gym with a bitter smile, memories racing towards her as her Glaceon watched on with narrowed eyes.<p>

"All those years ago, and it seems like it hasn't aged a day." The trainer caressed the old brick lovingly with closed eyes, breathing in the faint scent of nostalgia in this familiar air. "It's like I've come home, you know?"

She looked down to find her Glaceon just giving her a look of boredom. The girl chuckled before leaning down and scratching his chin. The Ice Type grinned before shaking her affections off.

The female trainer turned to see a familiar old man blocking the doors to the last obstacle in her second conquering of the Kanto region.

"Whoa, déjà vu." She walked ahead with short steps, gaining the eyes of the elderly man.

"Ah, young lassie!" The man's voice whistled through both his beard and his teeth, making the girl call back to a time when the man's voice was stronger and his beard was shorter. "Ya' can't go in there! Ya' see—"

"Let me guess," The girl placed her hands behind her head as her blue eyes shimmered with humor. "The Gym Leader isn't here."

"That's right, lassie!" The man continued on, not really aware of her comment. "The Gym Leader is out today—" He stopped dead in his tracks as his face deadpanned. He slowly rose his head to give the tall trainer a look of annoyance.

"Hey..." He frowned before stroking his beard. "How'd ya' know the Leader's gone?"

She just laughed as her Glaceon sniffed the air around the Viridian Gym. "Let's just say this isn't my first rodeo."

The man let out a huff before he stroked his beard with fury. "Well then, ya' go on and get goin' to that there Cinnabar Island and go get 'im!"

"Yes sir," She tried to hold back a chuckle as she started to walk away. "I'll get right on that."

"Go on!" The man yelled out as she left for Route One. "Get!"

The path to Cinnabar Island proved to be another trip down memory lane for the long-time trainer, her eyes absorbing every inch of the landscapes that had rested in her memory for over eight years. It was a marvelous thing, seeing the Kanto that had grown to become a mesh of pictures and experiences turn into a Kanto of fresh air and resurfacing memories. The teen could hardly believe her eyes once she landed on Cinnabar Island.

Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say what was _left_ of Cinnabar Island.

"Oh...no..." The girl stepped off the back of her ferry to find the island of red soil and fire gone, the landscape now covered with volcanic ash and solidified lava. "It's all gone. Cinnabar's just...gone."

She took careful steps towards the center of the island, looking around to see where the Gym used to stand and the spot where the Pokémon Mansion had stood with a regal air. Even the research lab, the place where they first began to restore fossilized Pokémon, was gone without a single trace.

"I can't believe it..." A looming figure lumbered beside her, his grey eyes scanning the devastation while a saddened rumble escaped his throat. The girl found herself resting a hand on the Charizard's shoulder for support as they continued to walk over the uneven ground. "Cinnabar's just gone. I never thought that Mt. Ember would actually blow..."

She lifted her eyes from the brown boots on her feet to find a figure looking out towards the east, wearing a black jacket and tan cargo pants. The trainer decided that seeing as he was the only one here, he must be the Gym Leader she was after.

With a shaking breath to quench that flame of mourning in her throat, she walked towards him.

"Excuse me," The brunette she was heading for jolted slightly at her voice before looking around—perhaps looking towards the ground would be a better way to put it. "I'm looking for the Viridian Gym Leader. I was told I could find him here—"

Her voice caught in her throat as the spiky-haired male turned to face her. Emerald orbs met sky blues as they locked gazes once again, the duo finding themselves looking back into the past.

Instead of a brunette in a black, sleeveless turtleneck with white jeans, he finds himself looking at a short brunette with a blue top and a white skirt. He instead sees a shy Charmander resting in her arms, the creature kicking his feet in the air as his little tail flame dances in the Pallet air.

The girl finds herself seeing a shorter boy in a black shirt and purple jeans, his white fanny pack filled with his Pokéballs and his supplies. His favorite possession, his necklace of a single gem on a thin chain is dangling down his neck and resting against his collarbone with a shimmer of light. He walks alone down the road to Route One, his Squirtle tightly encased in his Pokéball.

The spiky-haired brunette finds his eyes watering as those blue eyes widen in an absolutely dumbstruck silence. He blinks away the slight dampness and finds himself pulling out that favored memento out of his jacket's collar.

The girl's mouth opens with disbelief, her head moving slightly as she tries to shake of this strange sight. She reaches into her pocket and finds that worn Fame Checker, the one thing she ever received from him.

"It's been too long, Shorty."

She looks up to find that familiar smirk on his face, making her shake her head with an air of pride.

"Don't call me that, Sandslash-Head."

It was at that exact moment when they both realized that this Gym battle would be far more than just a fight for the Earth Badge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading! If you're interested in ChampionsShipping (Aaron and Ren<strong>****é**e), here is a short summary of their relationship.**

**_"ChampionsShipping"_ is the pairing of Renée Trenton and Aaron Brunt. Both of these two trainers were at one point Champions of a region (Renée held the title of Johto and Kanto, while Aaron held the title of Unova. Aaron now currently is the Champion of Kalos.) before coming to the newest region of Kalos to test their strength and return to a traveling lifestyle. When Renée met Aaron on a train to Vaninville Town, the two sparked a rivalry almost instantly. Aaron is a Fire Type specialist, while Renée prefers a mixed team.**


End file.
